Don't For the Love of Her
by 7greenevilpuppies
Summary: Kayura is very short for a nineteen year old and not very strong, but when a young man named Itachi is ready to give up on life, she speaks out against his death. Is there really more to life than he thinks? itachiXoc read review
1. Chapter 1

I own only my OCs. I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto tear

Don't, For the Love of Her

The Akatsuki had no more to offer him. Besides, they were losing members one by one. He might as well be next. Itachi had shed his cloak in the middle of the forest he was making his way out of, leaving the cold October wind to bite his bare arms, neck and face. Itachi was shivering violently, wrapping his arms around himself. The sightless man was trying to make his way to the gates of Konoha.

As blind as he was, he could still make out the dark shadows of trees and rocks on the ground. Finally the shadowy gates to the forsaken city were in his not so line of vision. "Hey, you, what are you here for?" a guard asked Itachi, unfortunately not noticing it was him. "Y-you're –aaaaagggh!" The guard now lay lifeless on the ground. "That was the last life I'd be taking ever again." Itachi was thinking. He was walking himself over to the Hokage's office when somebody called out his name.

"What are you doing here, brother?" asked a boy named Sasuke. Sasuke had a look of such hate all over his face, so much that his pale face seemed to glow with the light of dawn to help. Itachi didn't even have to turn to his direction. "I've come here to end my life." "So you are just going to go without a fight?" asked Sasuke in an angry tone. "You've read my mind, little brother." "Then can it be me who kills you?!" Sasuke asked in a violent rage. "As long as it happens in public; I want everyone to see that I'm going away."

So that morning the two brothers went to the Hokage. Itachi was behind bars for the time being. Sasuke decided that he wanted to burn him alive and the Hokage approved it. After all, what other punishment would suit a murderer? They set up the stake they were going to burn him on. It was on a platform where everyone who was going to be there can see. The stake was actually a metal pole sticking out from the cement floor of the platform. Tsunade had set up some dry grass and hay around the stake. By the way everything was set up; you could tell that they wanted him dead.

Back in his temporary cell, Itachi was thinking of everything that happened in his twenty-one years. He was thinking of every person he's killed: the fear in there eyes, their faces twisted and their bodies writhing in pain. It never made him happy to kill people, just extremely angry. They were all so weak and never entertained him. Sure he always came up with a different way to kill them all, but he was hoping that someone besides Naruto would be a good challenge. Oh well, it too late now. "It's time, Itachi san." "Yes, it is."

The random shinobi led Itachi out into the bright daylight. He had to close his eyes from the light because he didn't have his sunglasses on. The young man could hear the cries of the invisible crowd. Itachi didn't care, not at all. In fact, his face still held impassive features. He could now smell the burning of a torch.

Itachi was leaned up against a freezing metal pole. He could feel a cold chill race up and down his spine through his black shirt from it. "It won't be cold for long." He thought without failing to know that the fire on the torch was meant for his skin. They were tying him up now.


	2. Chapter 2

it's up, still don't own naruto

Chapter 2

"What's up with this crowd?" a young girl of nineteen was asking herself. Hiking up the long purple skirt she hated so much, she took off running towards the crowd. Kayura, the girl's name was, pushed through the crowd without much luck. She wasn't the strongest girl in the world you know. It didn't help that she was very short for her age either. Finally when she was at a spot where she thought she would be able to see, she put her long green hair into a high ponytail, showing the brown skin on her neck. Only then, Kayura looked up to see what everyone was looking at.

Tied to a pole was the Uchiha Itachi that everyone feared. "What was he doing tied to a pole? Was he caught?" Questions went whizzing through her mind at the same time. She looked at the first row of people. There was her little brother figure, Naruto, and his little seventeen year old friends, Sakura and Shikamaru, along with his sensei, Kakashi. Up on the platform was his other friend, Sasuke who looked ready to destroy his brother in about a thousand ways. Kayura saw the torch that the Hokage was holding in her hands. "They're going to burn him alive!" she figured in alarm. She pushed further through the crowd until she reached Naruto. "They're going to kill him, Nar-Nar! Why?" Kayura said, freaking out. Naruto looked at Kayura with a confused expression on his face. "He's a criminal, nee chan." Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a scowl for glaring at Kayura. She and Sasuke don't get along very well. "He's given up, Kayura. Now we're going to kill him." Sasuke said to her with a not so good look in his eyes. (a/n: I'm not a Sasuke hater, I swear. Just to let ya'll know so ya'll don't kill me or flame.) A moment passed by before she screamed "No! Stop everything, don't kill him, don't kill him!" Kayura scrambled onto the platform. She made her way in front of Itachi. "Who is this girl?" Itachi thought. All he could see of her was a shadow through his squinting, red eyes.

"You're a fool to just give up like this!" she yelled. "Wow, where did I get the guts to yell at a murderer from?" she thought. "I know that there's more for you than this, I just know it!" The crowd went silent now; listening to every word she was telling Itachi. "Hokage sama, I just know he's not ready for this, I do! Itachi san, please don't give up yet. Please, Hokage sama let him go." At this, the crowd gasped. They were thinking a rainbow of things, like "This chick wants to let him go?" or "Is she insane?" Kayura herself was shocked that she was yelling at Itachi but was even more so at what she had just blurted out. Even though she thought what she had just said was extremely stupid, she knew in her heart that she was right. Naruto, who had crawled onto the platform to keep Sasuke from doing anything to Kayura, now looked her in the eyes with no judgment. Tsunade was observing this from the side of the platform; she understood what was going on. The torch in her hand was still aflame.

Sasuke walked over to Kayura, who was standing in front of Itachi in a defensive position. Naruto was ready to attack him if he tried anything. Sasuke's glare made the poor girl back away in fear until her back was pressed against the front of Itachi. "What is she doing now!?" he was thinking. Itachi could feel her shaking in fear, and without thinking, he arched his back forward as far as the ropes would let him so his face could touch her soft green hair. "Damn, this girl is short" was what he was thinking.

Sasuke was now right in front of Kayura. "What do you think you're doing, girl? I can't believe you, pathetic brat." Sasuke said, the words seething through his teeth. Then he spat: "Get out of the way you stray!" Kayura grabbed her yellow sweater with hurt. That always got to her. "Sasuke! You jerk! Get away from her!" Naruto pushed him away and took Kayura's hand to lead her off of Itachi. Naruto gave her a caring look and asked "Do you really think he has something more in store for him, nee chan?" Kayura looked at him and said yes. Naruto looked down to take a breath before saying "Obaa chan, please let him go." Sasuke growled quite audibly. "Fine, but on one condition," Tsunade paused, "Kayura chan has to provide Itachi with a place to stay until I can trust him." she finished.

Kayura nor Naruto or Sasuke could believe what they had just heard. Itachi just had a confused look for a second. Of coarse he let the look drop before anyone noticed. The crowd was just as dumbfounded as the fools on the platform were. Sasuke didn't say a thing. He couldn't, so instead he kind of dwelled in anger for a few minutes. The Hokage cut the ropes around Itachi's waist hoping she that this was the right thing to do. Tsunade saw the determination in her eyes though. At that moment she had thought it was right. Tsunade now hoped that she wasn't going to regret this.

Itachi fell to his knees. Kayura ran to his side and helped him up off the cold cement. "Thank you." Itachi said and she replied with a whispered, "You're very welcome." Sasuke made his way to his brother and told him that he got lucky. Then just because he was pissed, Sasuke got the pressure point in the back of Itachi's neck. When Itachi lost consciousness, he toppled onto Kayura, who attempted to catch him but failed. Kakashi and Naruto moved to help with Itachi while the crowd laughed and moved away towards their shops and homes. Kakashi lifted the unconscious man over his shoulders and carried him off the platform with Kayura and Naruto following close behind. They were headed to Kayura's house.


	3. Chapter 3

still don't own.

Chapter 3

Back at Kayura's house, Naruto was wolfing down the like fiftieth bowl of instant ramen that Kayura saves especially for him, Kakashi was reading his nasty book, and Itachi was still knocked out but this time, he was on a couch and not on top of the small girl. Where was Kayura you ask? Well she was in the kitchen. Now she wasn't a nurse or anything but she does have a recipe for the blind. Mixing together in a small bowl was various herbs, carrot juice, carbonated water, and a lot of chakra. Finally, she put the concoction into a big syringe.

Kayura was standing over Itachi now. She stroked his head until he stirred. "Are you awake?" she asked in a soft voice. "Uh…., I think so." "You were out of it for a long time; it's already night time. Now are you awake enough to get a shot?" the girl now asked. "A shot? What kind of shot?" Itachi now asked fully awake. "It will make you very happy, trust me." So he did. He closed his eyes like she told him and laid still.

He could barely feel the syringe poke the fold of his eyelid, and both corners of each eye. "Now stay there with your eyes closed until I come back." Kayura told Itachi kindly. He hadn't known such kindness since his mother. Oh, why did he have to kill her? Kayura came back five minutes later and told him to open his eyes. "What the hell?" Itachi said out loud. He didn't mean to, but this was beyond amazing. Itachi had his sight back and it was clearer than ever before. "So…, how many fingers am I holding up?" Kayura asked holding up four skinny fingers. He answered and she walked away.

That's what his savior looked like? An extremely short girl with long _green _hair. Itachi did have to admit that she was very pretty and how many girls do you meet have soft brown skin? She had brown eyes too. He could see she was wearing her pajamas. So it was night time. The girl had a blue tank top on with white pajama pants that had green and orange kitties on them. What was her name again? He's heard it several times. "Kayura! You ran out of instant ramen, nee chan!" Itachi heard the blonde idiot whine from the dining room on the other side of the wall. Kayura is her name. Itachi was so glad he wasn't blind anymore.

Kayura came back to him with a small bowl of soup. She set on a TV tray in front of him. "Itachi, we've decided that just for tonight, you could sleep here. The rest of the time you'll stay with Naruto. I can't have you here because it's just me and my two best friends who are girls. _And _Naruto doesn't trust you. Hope you don't have a problem with this arrangement." Kayura explained.

Just then, the two mentioned girls came through the door. "Yura chan, I heard they tried burning that Itachi guy today but some insane chick saved his ass!" The girl stopped short when she saw the glare that Kayura was sporting. This girl had long light brown hair with blue streaks towards the ends, goldish brown eyes, and light skin. She looked average height. "Are you the insane chick?" the other girl asked. This one wasn't the skinniest person but she was beautiful none the less. She had blackish brown hair, dark brown eyes, and medium brown skin like Kayura's. "Well look, he's right in front of me. Look." she demanded.

The pair had backed away from the ex-murderer in fear. "Wait, Dezzi, look at his eyes. They're black, not red." "Yeah." the one named Dezzi replied. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about that, Itachi san. Don't use your sharingan like you used to. Only when really needed. Otherwise, keep it hidden. That's what caused you to go blind." Kayura said. "Oh my gosh, she is the nut case." The other one said. "Shut up, Leini!" Kayura had a blush that was taking over her whole face. "I'm not a nut case." She declared in a whimpery voice although it didn't look like she took it personally.

"Nee chan, Kakashi and I have to go. Be safe and get more ramen for me, ok. Oh and don't you dare try anything, Itachi. I'm almost tempted to stay here with you nee –chan!" Naruto proclaimed caringly. "Oh, Nar-Nar. You shouldn't worry too much. Besides he's probably too awed by his sight to do anything." "He can see!" Kakashi and Naruto screamed. "Yes, I can." Itachi said for her. "I won't do anything. I feel like I owe Kayura san for everything." "The criminal talked!" Leini said without thinking. Itachi shot her a glare and she snapped her mouth shut. "I don't trust you, Itachi. Please don't do anything to nee chan or Dezzi chan or Leini chan." "I already told you I wouldn't!" he said trying to make Naruto believe him. "Naruto, let's go." Kakashi said giving Itachi a blank look. "Good bye everyone." Kakashi said. "Good night, Nar-Nar." Kayura said before kissing him on the cheek. "Night. Tell me if anything happ-." That's all Naruto was able to say before his beloved sister figure shoved him and Kakashi out the door. "Sorry 'bout Nar-N- Naruto." Kayura said with nervous laughter.

Kayura got Itachi situated on the couch again with a blanket over him and cleaned up his dinner. Kayura was about to turn out the light in the living room when Itachi asked her a question she didn't like very much. "Why did Sasuke call you a stray?" The girl twirled a piece of her grass colored hair around her fingers and walked over to him. She sat down in front of the couch where his head was and he turned to look at her pretty face. "Well, you see, Dezzi, Leini, and I just kind of showed up here when we were fifteen. Before that we were servants who ran away, but when we came here, we lived on the streets until I met the Hokage and told him our story. This was before the third had died to let you know. He let us stay and get jobs. We saved enough to buy this little house. Sasuke said that what we were provided is like what you provide a stray dog or something. That 'stray' thing always gets to us and he knows it. That's all." Kayura looked up to see Dezzi standing there beckoning for her to come to Leini's room. "Well good night, Itachi san." Itachi nodded his head in recognition before turning away to drift off.

After turning off the light Kayura went to her best friend's room and sat on the bed. "So what do you want, guys." "Well we just want to know what compelled you to save a sadistic killer." Leini replied. "Whatever it was, I'm glad you did 'cause he's a hottie." Dezzi said in a tone that you would know was glad. "I'm not. What if we go to sleep tonight and never wake up again?" she asked in a worried tone. "Oh, get over yourself girl. He won't do anything and besides he's staying only for tonight. Naruto said that he's going to stay with him the rest of the time. Does that make you feel better?" Kayura explained. "A lot, Yura chan." Leini was beyond relief when she said that. "Well I'm very tired. Good night idiots." "Oh, shut the hell up!" Dezzi said laughing. The girls laughed well heartedly and went to their own rooms to sleep.

XOXO

this is driving me insane how OOC Itachi is.


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own naruto. and thank you N**yaa** for reviewing.

Itachi woke up in high spirits (well as high as spirits could get with Itachi). He folded the blanket for Kayura and waited on the couch for everyone to wake up. On the coffee table, he saw a little notebook that read on the cover 'Romance and Tragedy Stories' and in the left bottom corner it read 'Sadona Kayura'. He was about to pick it up when he heard two different hisses. Standing next to the coffee table was a Siamese cat twitching its tail. The thing jumped on top of the notebook as if protecting the secrets inside it. That's when he noticed its eyes. The color was so weird but beautiful. Purple fading out into blue they were. It was brilliant. Where was the other hiss coming from? In front of Dezzi's door was another Siamese cat. This one had interesting eyes too. Blue fading out into purple. "Sorry, uh…, guys?" the cats hissed louder. "Girls?" at that they settled down and left him alone.

He heard some yawning and turned to the back door next to the couch to see Kayura walk in still in pajamas but with a coat on. "Oh, you're awake." she said in a tired but awake tone. "What were you doing out there?" asked Itachi. "Watering the sheep." "Sheep?" Itachi asked in disbelief. Since when did they have farms in Konoha? "Yes. We sell the wool to make money. It's a good strategy that nobody else in Konoha thought of." "Do you have to kill the sheep to get the wool?" Itachi asked, truly not knowing. "Ninja's and murderers, geez. Naruto asked the same thing." Kayura thought. "No, you just shave it off." Itachi gets now.

"Gosh, Leini needs to get up so she can feed us." Kayura whined. "Why." "'Cause I can't cook." She said in a sad tone. "Well I can." at that, he stood up and went to the kitchen which wasn't hard to find. It was just next to the dining room. When Leini and Dezzi walked into the dining room, they were surprised to see Itachi through the kitchen door cooking up a storm for the four of them. The two girls started cracking up and pointing at Kayura and saying stuff like "A guy can cook better than you can." and stuff like that until Itachi told them to eat. "I don't understand why you two think guys can't cook." Itachi said. "Yeah, in fact, I think he cooks better than you both." Kayura declared. The girls were sad because it was true. His breakfast tasted like it was a sweet temptation from hell. "Well, I just hope my butt doesn't get bigger than it is from your food." Leini said rudely. Already you could tell that she and Itachi did not start of on good terms.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late!" Dezzi screeched which caused everyone to wince in pain. "So am I." So the two girls rushed themselves out the door. "Late for what? I they also make wool things too?" "We do other things other than hang out with sheep all day, you know." Kayura explained. "Well, aren't you going to be late too?" Itachi asked. "No, I don't work Thursdays." "What do you do?" "Well, on Mondays, I take care of the babies in the orphanage. On Tuesdays, I work at the old folk's home. Yes, I like old people so don't ask. On Wednesdays, I help out the Inuzukas with their dogs without pay because I absolutely love dogs. They're my favorite animals." "Then how come you have two cats and sheep, but no dogs?" "So you've met the cats. Did you notice their eyes? Oh, we don't have dogs just 'cause we don't one yet. I doubt we're going to get one any time soon, but I really want one. When I do, I hope Gabriella won't get jealous." "Who's Gabriella?" "She's _my_ cat. The one with more purple in her eyes." Kayura paused to drink some water before continuing with, "The other one is Rebecca, and she is Dezzi's cat. Dezzi wanted Gabby for her eyes, but Gabby didn't seem to want her. It's like she chose me. Becky didn't seem to like me anyway." When their conversation ended, they cleaned up and left for Naruto's.

They walked the long path from the edge of the woods into town. "Why do you live so far away from town?" Itachi asked as they just entered. "We need a lot of room for the sheep. It's also nice and quiet. It's not that far away either, Itachi san." "Please, don't add any formalities. Just call me Itachi." "Well fine. Then you just call me Yura, ok? Ok!" Kayura told him. They stopped Ichiraku's first to see if Naruto was there. You guessed it; he was! When they walked in everyone paused. Itachi ignored everyone's stares and the uncomfortable silence. Normally this is when he breaks out the kunai and kills them, but he had some major trust to build.

"Hi Nar-Nar! Wow, is that your eightieth bowl?" Kayura was now awed at how much ramen this person could eat. They left the ramen stand with Naruto and Kayura was wondering how Ichiraku san didn't run out of noodles or something. There was an awkward silence between the kyuubi kid and Itachi. The last thing either of them ever thought would happen was to be walking next to each other like they were acquainted.

Everyone was looking at Itachi. For a second he felt alone in a sea of people until he felt a small hand on his arm. Itachi looked down to see Kayura looking up at him with a pretty little smile on her lips. He forgot about the stares he was getting as a result and continued on with her by his side.

Later, Kayura had left Itachi at Naruto's and went back home. Naruto was now feeling very on edge. If anything Itachi was feeling worse. After everything he's ever done to Naruto, he's now sitting in the living room of the boy's apartment, nervously drinking tea that Kayura had made for the both of them. After pacing like the fox he is in the kitchen, Naruto walked into the living room and sat on a couch on the opposite side of Itachi's.

"So, uh, how have you been?" Naruto asked with a toothy, nervous grin. Itachi looked away and took a deep breath. This wasn't like him at all. "Well, I'm alive thanks to Yura." "She let's you call her Yura, huh?" Naruto responded. "Are you glad that you've met her, 'cause I am." "What has she done for you, Naruto kun?" asked Itachi. "She just cared for me like a big sister should and that's all I want." fox boy explained. "She's really your big sister? I thought you just called her that." "Well, we're not really related. I met her when I was fifteen and had just come back from training with Jiraiya. Around the time I went to save Gaara. Before I had left, I needed to get some wool for Tsunade obaa chan, only she knows why she needed it. Yura chan and the other two were selling it. I had two days before going so I spent them with her because she said she was lonely. She didn't know many people still. Before I left she came running to the gate to say good bye to me and she even gave me whole bag of ramen packages so I could have them while I was out. She even told me to be safe and come back. When I did come back, she was waiting at the gate for me. She hugged me and told me how much she missed me and cared. Ever since, we've just been like that towards each other." Naruto now had an actual smile on his face.

The day ended with Naruto and Itachi coming not exactly on terms with each other, but comfortable being in the same apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

here it is, nee chan wanted it. i don't own naruto.

Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing, Yura?" Itachi asked. Kayura looked at him funny. "What do you think I'm doing….un?" she snapped back and continued looking in a cook book. "Don't do that 'un' thing. I used to know a guy who had a bad habit of doing that at the end of every sentence." (a/n I don't hate Deidara either.) "Ah, I see. I'm sorry." She replied. Itachi complained that she didn't answer his question. "Well, I'm jealous that I'm the only one who can't cook so I'm attempting to make some peanut butter cookies. It says here that they're easy to make. See?" Itachi looked to see the words in big bold letters, but he didn't fail to see the words next to it that read 'Little mess to make or clean up!' If it said that, than how come the girls' kitchen looked like a tornado went through every cabinet? Itachi just shook it off instead of commenting. "Are they done yet?" Itachi asked, pointing to the oven. "Well, ten minutes have gone by." Kayura said to herself more than to Itachi. "I guess they are!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Itachi took out the cookies for her and they put them on a tray to cool off. While the two waited, they ventured over to the living room. Itachi sat on the couch while Kayura took her seat on the edge of the coffee table. "Can you hand me that brush, please?" she asked. He gave her the brush and she took out the bun that her shiny green hair was trapped in. The green waves of locks tumbled down her back and onto the floor. "Your hair is so long. It's way past your waist. I mean, how many bottles of hair dye did it take to get all of it? What is it with girls and dying their hair an unnatural color, any way? That Sakura chick had dyed her hair pink." mused Itachi. "Hey, Sakura's and my hair are all natural!" Kayura declared proudly with a bright smile on her face. She brushed out the rest of her hair and didn't bother putting it back up.

Itachi and Kayura went to check on the cookies. "Wow, they look ok. Even that's a miracle. Let's taste them." Itachi took a bite as well as Kayura. Wow they regretted the action. Itachi's face twisted up in disgust because they tasted of a lot of salt in stead of sugar. Kayura spit it out in the trash. "Well you sure know how to kill somebody with this disgusting stuff." Itachi said in mean tone of voice. "Uh I'll b-b-be b-b-back in a m-minute or t-two." Kayura mentioned hastily.

She ran out of the room and into her own and shut the door. Itachi thought he heard a sob. "Did I make her cry?" Itachi thought in distress. He strode silently over to her door and put his ear to it. It didn't sound like she was crying, but instead breathing very deeply. Itachi invited himself in. There she was buried in the world's supply of pillows on top of a big bed. "Kayura?" he called out. The girl looked up. "Are you ok? Yura?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah I am." she said. Her eyes weren't red or anything, but she was holding her green head in what looked like pain, yet she had a smile on. Itachi went over to her and sat on the bed. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't lie to me please." Her little mouth opened but shut automatically. "What's wrong?" Kayura took a few seconds. "Well, nothing really; I shouldn't be upset over what you said in the kitchen. It's a fact that my cooking sucks, but my head hurts now from trying not to be hurt." Itachi was now feeling guilty. He had hurt her feelings and she tried to cover it up. But why was he feeling guilty? This isn't like him. Well, hey. She was the reason why he was still alive, so he guessed that he owed her a little guilt.

Itachi definitely couldn't figure out why he did this but he leaned closer and gave her a loose hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you." he said. "It's all fine, ok, all fine." The girl said to him soothingly, even though she was the one who was wronged. She returned the hug and smiled widely. Kayura's headache felt a lot better.

"What are you two doing?" Dezzi asked, scaring the crap out of Kayura. "Hugging, you know the thing you do when you show affection for someone." Itachi explained sarcastically. Had he just said he had affection? The blasted thing; he shrugged it off. Now that he was an ex-criminal, he show emotion right? The two went into the living room while Dezzi went into the kitchen. They both heard "Oh, cookies!" and then "Oh gross! Oh my gosh! Itachi, I thought you could cook!" some gags and then "That's so disgusting!" Kayura and Itachi just started laughing. They never told her it was Kayura who tried to poison her.

Dezzi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Ok let's go already." Dezzi said, grabbing a random sweater off of the couch. She walked out the door, leaving it open for Kayura to walk through. "We have to herd the sheep back to the pasture by the house." Kayura put a black jacket on over a green shirt that was the same color as her strange hair. "You want to come?" she asked hopefully. "Sure." he answered bluntly. Borrowing one of Dezzi's jackets, he fled out the door after Kayura.

"Aw, you look pretty, Itachi san." Dezzi commented when they reached the gate to the first pasture. That was when he looked down to see what jacket he grabbed. It was a color of blue that matched the streaks in Dezzi's hair that had a big white star on the front that sported the words 'You Go Girl!' The jacket smelled strangely of some kind of strawberry perfume also. "And you smell better too. Maybe after we get this taken care of, you can borrow one of our showers." Kayura added oh so kindly. Itachi just gave the girls a look, but instead of shutting up in fear, they started giggling hysterically. He gave up and followed them through the first pasture up to the second gate. The girls were still chatting away.

"You know, I keep wondering what he looks like without a shirt on." Dezzi stated with a giggle. "Who?" Kayura asked pretending not to know. "The yumminess behind us; who else?" "Well, that's a long list you know, we won't hav-," "Ok, ok, I know what you mean!" Dezzi said with a huff. Kayura smiled in triumph.

Dezzi opened the second gate that opened up to a wide dirt pathway. "Why do you have two pastures for one flock of sheep?" Itachi asked Kayura, figuring he'll get a smart remark from Dezzi. "When the sheep eat up all the grass in one pasture, you'd think they would run out of food. So when they eat it all, you have to have a back up pasture. You keep them there for about two to three days 'cause grass grows fast. Once that time period is up, you take them back to the main pasture." "Don't you need dogs to help you herd also?" "Yes, which is why we borrow one from the Inuzukas when time comes." "The pasture is so far away; are they alone?" Itachi asked. "No, Leini's was with them the whole time. We take turns doing this. Yura chan's next on the job. We have to camp out there and play shepherd for a few days; we have the staff with a bell on it and everything." Dezzi explained this time.

When they got there, Leini complained that she had to scare off some coyote that tried taking the new lamb. Itachi thought of the time he killed an innocent child. He felt ashamed, especially since Leini was going on about how mean it was and that it's so cruel that they have to kill and eat little creatures like them. "Well, hey," Kayura spoke up, "coyotes need to eat too you know. It's not their fault." She turned away from them and started rounding up the sheep and ordering the dog kindly to do stuff.

They were finally done and back in the house. Night had fallen already, and after Itachi took a shower, they sat down to a dinner that was mercifully made by him. All through dinner, the girls had gone on endless chatting. Itachi was still feeling really depressed. While Leini and Dezzi were talking about something unproductive, Kayura stole a glance at Itachi. He hadn't eaten much of his food; more like playing with it than anything else. Itachi also looked deep in thought. "Itachi, are you alright?" she asked so that only they could hear it. He looked up at her with a blank expression. "I have to go. Good night, Yura." With that, he disappeared.

Itachi stopped in the girls' second field. He sat down in front of what was left of Leini's campfire. Looking up at the glowing, white moon, Itachi was wondering what was happening. Wondering what more there really was to life. What more could Kayura see that he couldn't. She was such a sweet girl and she had saved his life; a murderer's life. He felt so ashamed to have killed people who were probably just like her. There was rustling in the bushes and Itachi got ready to defend himself from anything. Out came a small fox. She sniffed around and then looked at Itachi. Their eyes met, both pairs illuminated by the bright moonlight. There was a sense of understanding in the fox's yellow eyes, like she had just gone through the same thing. He had remembered what Leini said about the carnivorous creatures. The animal looked away, but then strode over to him. She licked him twice before running off to do more dirty deeds.

Unlike him she needed to kill to survive. Unlike her he could stop killing and that's just what he was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks **sugarmonkey778 **for reviewing. this is what you were waiting for purin, i told you he wasn't bad.

Chapter 6

It's been a week since Kayura stood up for Itachi. Sasuke couldn't stand the fact that she had done that. "Oh, Sasuke, just forget about it for bit." Ino whined with good reason. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend. "What did you say? Sorry, I missed that." Ino just growled in impatience. Throwing her blonde hair in a ponytail, she sighed muttering something like 'men'. Sasuke shook his head.

When Ino left for her work at the flower shop, Sasuke fell back into deep thought. How can he walk into town and basically walk by the person who killed his whole family without reacting? Only if they made it right between each other, but he wasn't ready to do that yet. He didn't think he'll ever be ready to forgive him and get over it. It would've been a lot easier to kill Itachi (a/n Please don't be mad at Sasuke. 'Common, you'd probably think the same way if you were him.) Life just hated him didn't it?

X

"Itachi, Itachi san!!!!!!! Wake up now; wake up!" Naruto screeched. Itachi looked up at him, eyes narrowed and glaring. Naruto had a really wacky smile on his face. "What do you want?" the Uchiha asked with a groggy voice. "We are going to nee chan's house!" "Why?" not that Itachi didn't want to go. "They just found four baby bunnies that were all alone. The girls want us to come see!"

The boys left to go see the little animals. Itachi was wondering why a now eighteen year old boy would be excited over a few rodents. "Is there anything else you're going there for?" Itachi asked, an eyebrow rose. "Well, you see, Hinata chan is there too. She and the other three are good friends. I have a huge crush on her now that I'm over Sakura." Naruto admitted. Itachi smirked. "And you're not going for nee chan?" Naruto said getting defensive. Itachi glared at him. "No. I'm simply going to see the damn rabbits you were so excited about." "Am I just going for that?" Itachi asked himself.

Naruto burst through the front door with Itachi following calmly behind him. "Hi nee chan!" Naruto yelled when he entered the living room. Kayura gave him a hug. Then Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. He sat down next to her. "Hi, Hinata chan. How have you been?" he asked in a much quieter voice. Her face turned a magnificent red, quite a contrast to her navy blue hair and white eyes.

Itachi was looking into the box and sure enough there were two white little bunnies in it. Where were the other two? Dezzi had one in her hands and Kayura had one in hers. Kayura had the only black bunny. Itachi sat next to her. "What happened to the mother?" he asked. The green haired girl sighed. "She was caught in some barb wire. Leini's burying her right now." Itachi reached over to stroke the little baby rabbit. "Do you want to hold him?" Itachi took hold of the small thing. He scratched the back of its black little ear and it seemed to be enjoying it. Then it curled up and fell asleep in his lap, getting black fur all over the bottom of his white shirt. Itachi rolled his black eyes and shook his head. "It definitely likes you." Kayura said with a smile in her eyes. She looked so happy right at that moment.

Leini had walked into the house, leaving her dirty shoes outside. The animal in Itachi's lap squirmed a little. "Calm down, Yui." he beckoned to it. "Named it already?" Kayura asked. Itachi actually smiled at her. She let her mouth drop a bit. "Yes, his name is Yui." Kayura's mouth shut and turned into a smile and then she said, "Yui's _your_ bunny, Itachi." she said with a smile and a few giggles. Unexpectedly, Kayura gave Itachi a hug. He embraced her as well, being careful not to wake Yui up. Kayura smelled like some kind of coconut shampoo and he liked it. "Aw, that's the second time I saw you two hug." Dezzi said putting the little bunny she held back in the box.

Naruto looked up to see the last of the hug. "Not for her, huh." he muttered with a smile on his face. Itachi heard it and looked at him with a scowl. "Did you say something, Nar-Nar?" "No, nee chan, just talking to myself." Naruto said before dropping the mischievous features aimed at Itachi. "Um, I have t-to go h-home now." Hinata mentioned quietly but audibly. "Can I walk you home, Hinata chan?" Naruto asked excitedly. "S-sure, why n-not." "Well, see ya later, Itachi, nee chan." And he whisked the blushing beauty away.

The three girls and Itachi just sat there for a couple minutes before Dezzi declares an 'awkward silence'. "So, Dezzi, what's your bra size now?" Leini asked to make her uncomfortable though Dezzi proudly replies "Double D! Isn't that amazing?" Kayura just laughed and said "Yup, that's amazing." Itachi indeed knew that the size of her chest was just a little weird but wanted to kill himself when he asked Kayura the same question Leini asked. "Uh, a C, but I'd rather not talk about this." The flustered girl requested. "Sorry, Yura, I don't know where that question came from." Kayura nodded in understanding, twirling her long wisps of green hair around her short little fingers.

Itachi stared at her pretty long nails for a few seconds. Every time he was around Kayura, he felt a tingling feeling in his abdomen. She always made him feel happy or feel welcomed and not rejected. The man also finds himself staring at her lips every time she talks. "Well, I'm going to go water the sheep. Leini, please come with me." "fine." She replied. They scurried outside, giggling.

When they left, Yui woke up. Itachi put him back in the box and stood up. He wiped off the fur on the bottom of his shirt. Then Kayura took the hand he was holding out to her and stood up. "Thanks, Itachi." she said. Once again, Itachi found himself staring at her lips. "Itachi? Itachi? Are you alright?" Kayura managed to ask before he put his lips to hers in a kiss. Kayura was shocked at first but returned it when she got what was happening. The kiss was slow as their tongues found their way into each other's mouths. Itachi moved his hands all over Kayura's back and waist while one of Kayura's hands was on his shoulder and the other on his chest. This continued until they heard something smack the window. They broke the kiss to look and see Leini rubbing her forehead and Dezzi whispering a complaint to her. Dezzi and Leini looked up to realize they were caught. "Uh, hello there." Dezzi explained nervously, her voice slightly muffled from the glass. Kayura was so red; you'd think she would blow up or something. Itachi was just kind of standing there with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Yui and I have to go now." Itachi said while playing with his low ponytail. "Uh, sure, I have to bash a couple people's heads in anyway." Kayura stole an angered glance at the window where the guilty girls stood outside. "Itachi, on your way home, pick up some kitten formula for Yui. He's not supposed to be off milk yet." She explained to Itachi while walking him to the door. Dezzi and Leini had walked in already so Kayura whispered this to him. "I'll see you again very soon right" Itachi messed up the top of her green hair and replied with "Of course we will." And he left with Yui in hand.

Kayura shut the door and barked "What the hell was that all about?" Dezzi laughed. "Well I noticed him staring at you like food so we left you guys alone," She paused and continued guiltily with "and it was just too hard to resist knowing what you two were doing." Leini added "I wonder how Naruto would react if he found out." "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine." Kayura said.

At Naruto's apartment…………..

"YOU WHAT?!" "I kissed her; you have a problem with that?" "Well when I asked you what you two did, I wasn't expecting that kind of answer!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily confused. "Are you jealous because you didn't get a kiss and I did?" Itachi asked with a happy look in his black eyes. Naruto glared at him. "No, it's not _that _you bastard." He took a breath and said "I just was really shocked. You have no idea how many guys nee chan rejected. I mean, she just doesn't go out with anyone. Nee chan must really like you." Itachi looked down at Yui who was currently downing a bottle of formula. He smiled, actually smiled, at the thought of Kayura only liking him.

thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

well here is the seventh chapter. yup it is. naruto is still not owned by me (darn it). enjoy!

Chapter 7

A few days after Itachi got Yui's formula, he ran out of it. "I got like twenty packages of the damned thing, and that stupid fur ball drank it all already." Itachi was thinking. He got off his bottom and went to find a place where he could find some more.

Finding a place with formula in it was harder than he thought. He wasn't going to ask anyone where either; his pride wouldn't allow it. Besides, even if he did, no one would tell him. He was still feared by them all, or at least the majority of them. "Why'd I have to keep the rabbit anyway?" Itachi wondered out loud. "Because you named him, remember." A girl's voice answered him. "Plus, he liked you a whole lot." Itachi had to look down to the voice that was in _front _of him. It was Kayura. Wow, she's short isn't she? Thought so. That was what Itachi was thinking until he noticed she was prettier than normal that day. Kayura was wearing a blue dress that ended right after her butt with some jeans under it (since it's so cold out, remember it's the end of October). Over her little dress, Kayura had a purple sweater that ended below her chest. The purple matched the small warm shoes on her small feet. She had a purple beanie covering her head and her green hair was done in low pigtails that let down loose curls. Held in her hands she had a little blue backpack that was being dragged on the ground. She was simply pretty. "Itachi, you have a funny look in your eye." She said. Itachi just shook his head. "Sorry." He said and sighed. He just hadn't been himself lately she was the cause of it. "Why are you dressed up today?" Itachi inquired. "Well, remember how I work at the orphanage? Today, we celebrated the adoption of two girls and three boys. We were so glad." Kayura had a smile all over her now. She was truly glad for the five that got adopted.

"What are you doing?" she asked next. Itachi tugged on his black jacket and replied with "I'm getting some more formula for the Yui." "You're nowhere near a place that sells the stuff you know." Itachi glared at her and sighed. She just giggled. Kayura took his hand and led him away from the area. They walked a bit until she led him into a little shop. "How many packs did you get last time?" "About twenty." He answered bluntly. "Can we have forty packages of kitten formula, please?" Kayura asked politely. The woman smiled at them and went to get what was requested. "Forty?" Itachi asked. "Yes, if you ran out of the stuff in just three days than your best bet is to get more than you already have." The woman brought them what they needed and Kayura bought it for Itachi.

"So how are you these days, Itachi san?" He didn't show it but he was shocked that someone he didn't know was talking to him with out fear or anger. Instead of answering like a normal person though, he scoffed at her. Itachi grabbed and dragged Kayura with him on his way out; she was muttering a sorry to the woman who just smiled.

Itachi dragged her a good ways away before letting her go. He forgot he was holding on to her. Rubbing her arm where he held it, Kayura asked "What was that all about?" "I …..don't know. It just didn't seem right." Kayura thought that maybe he's still feeling a little guilty, even though he denies it all the time. She put her arms around him and said "I'm sorry." "Don't be." He returned the embrace. People were staring and he knew it. There was a certain group of village boys that were supposedly crying because they were rejected. Itachi's mind labeled Kayura as 'mine'. He liked the sound of it; Kayura is mine. Kayura is mine. Mine. With that thought he kissed her forehead and took her hand into his. He was a little surprised at how tiny her hands were in comparison to his, but shook it off and led her away from everyone.

After a bit of time, Kayura asked where they were going. "The training grounds." "Training grounds, you mean the ones for ninja? Oh gosh, but I'm not a ninja. What if they try to take advantage of that fact? I'm just a villager." Itachi rolled his black eyes and said "You don't have to worry about that. Especially since you're with me, I'm sure they won't mess with you. Well…they better not, I can't kill them. I have at least another week or so before Tsunade can trust me." Kayura nodded in slight comfort at the fact that he could kick ass if he needed to.

They arrived at the grounds. The trees provided a nice shade because the sun was getting ready to set. "So why are we here?" she asked. "I'm here because training is my stress reliever. You're here because I want you to be. You actually don't annoy me like other people do." Kayura smiled and sat down in the soft grass that wasn't shaved away by whizzing shuriken and kunai. She set the bag of formula and her backpack down beside her. A kunai dug itself into a tree she was leaning on right above her head. "Eeep!" Kayura responded. Itachi smiled and Kayura gave him a wimpy glare. That made him laugh for the first time _ever_. After that little action, Itachi took the kunai back from the tree. Spinning back towards the target thingy, he chucked the thing at it and hit the center like a good ninja should. Kayura didn't know that most ninja knew how to do that so she gawked at this 'amazing ability'.

He did some more of his training. The wind blew to swirl around Kayura's green tresses. Everything Itachi did was so perfect. The way his motions were carefully executed and looked very intricate. He was silent in everything he did. She couldn't even hear air swish around him; like the air stopped in awe of him. "No wonder he was S-class." She thought. At that moment, she felt so small and insignificant. Itachi's perfection was something Kayura would die to have. She never ever felt like she needed to be perfect, but as she watched him, Kayura felt so unworthy of being able to like someone like that.

Just as Kayura was thinking of that, Itachi was thinking somewhere along those lines as well. He felt like an unclean kind of person trying to touch something so pure. Using his abilities to harm someone made him feel guilty enough, but she used hers to do good. Kayura's close to the reason those five children were adopted. She saved someone like him; what a fool. Itachi liked her so much. If that was his reason to stay- well it couldn't be because he was so dirty, but if it was to love her then he'd be more than happy to.

These thoughts were frustrating him so much that his sharingan appeared. Not noticing that they were staring at each other, his eyes brought Kayura out of her thoughts. Her own brown ones had widened at his. To her they were so beautiful. "Itachi…" Kayura said aloud by accident. Now out of his own thoughts, he blinked and his sharingan had disappeared. She got up and traveled over to him. The weapon he held in his hand gleamed in the setting sun. Reaching a small hand to it, she touched the bladed part of the shuriken and cut the tip of her middle finger and winced. "Sorry, I…ouch." The blood on her finger was flowing out like a river now. "I don't know what you're saying sorry for, but its okay." Itachi responded, eyeing the red liquid running down her dark skin. He took her finger and put it in his mouth. For some odd reason, her blood tasted sweet to him. "I'm saying sorry because I'm really clumsy and it must annoy you right? You looked so perfect in your movements so you really must be frustrated with me." Kayura gave him a look of expecting him to say yes. With one last lick to her middle finger, he said "Don't be silly, woman."

Itachi pulled her into a deep kiss, in which Kayura returned gladly. It lasted until they each needed to breathe. "By the way, my name is Yura, not woman." She smiled widely before playfully punching him in the stomach which in turn, had no effect on him. He just walked past her in the direction of the bag and the backpack. Once she was sure he couldn't see her, Kayura started rubbing her fist that she punched him with; her face contorted in pain. "His stomach is rock hard!" she thought in agony (a/n personally, I would want my boyfriend with a body like Itachi's). "Yura, are you coming?" Itachi called behind her. "Yes!" she squeaked back. She rushed to follow him out of the vegetation. Once they were out of the training grounds, Kayura noticed how much the sun had set. The horizon was a deep red and the top of the sky was already as dark as the darkest shadow with the stars as the beacon of light. The sun was about to kiss the moon up in the sky goodbye. "What time is it?" Itachi looked at her as if asking for a watch. She had to think a minute. "Oh yeah, I have a watch right here." Kayura found the watch within the blue backpack and announced that it was 8: 00. "Night falls really quickly around here. I've never been to a place where it became this dark at a time as early as this." Kayura said in awe of the stars. "They always said Konoha was very different." said Itachi. He noticed her shivering so they walked towards her house with his arm around her quaking shoulders.

"Since she's so perfect but imperfect and I'm so imperfect but supposedly perfect in her eyes, then does that mean I can love her?" Itachi was thinking. As if answering his mind's question Kayura said "I love you," she paused "and I hope that you could love me too." Itachi couldn't believe what he just heard and he was glad it was dark because the look on his face was priceless. He quickly got his normal 'Itachi' face on and stopped their walking. He stood in front of her with both of his hands on both of her shoulders; onyx eyes locked on brown. "You really love me?" "Yes, I love you." He could tell she wasn't lying, but then she got scared and her eyes started to well up with tears. "You don't love me?" Kayura asked with a sob threatening her speech. "I'm sorry, I h-have to g-go." She broke out of the man's grip and ran like her feet were on fire. "Wait! Kayura, Kayura, please!" Itachi begged, but she couldn't hear him.

When she was out of his line of vision, he started to get worried. He remembered Naruto talking about guys who tried to do dirty things to her when she was late home from work one time. "Oh god, Kayura!" Itachi yelled out to the sky. He took off in the direction she ran to. "She's fucking fast." he thought when he couldn't find her. Then he heard a semi far away scream. He followed the sound as if it were a life line. On the ground was the small backpack. His mind seemed to explode with thoughts of her possible demise. Itachi ran as fast as he could toward the screams, ignoring the black hair that fell in front of his eyes.

He ran until he reached an alley way. Inside it was indeed Kayura who was pinned up against one of the brick walls by some tough looking guy. The guy wasn't a ninja but was definitely a lot stronger than Kayura would ever be. Kayura's little sweater was on the ground revealing a dress with the straps slipping off of her shoulders. The scraggly person had his dirty hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her thigh. Kayura looked so helpless in her situation with tears still cascading down her face and her hair all messed up.

Finally the guy goes "Is this lady yours?" Itachi narrowed his eyes when he moved his hand from her shoulder to her generous sized chest. "Yes, she is." Itachi practically hissed. Being a smart alec the person asks "We can share right? How much money should I give you?" Kayura yelped at the thought; Itachi's sharingan blazed like red hot coals. The guy noticed his eyes. "Oh my fucking go-." Was all the guy could say before being knocked out without being killed (much to Itachi's dismay).

Kayura snatched her sweater off the ground and straightened her straps out. She tried walking away but her knees gave out. Luckily Itachi caught her. He carried her out of the ally. They (or more like he) walked in silence until Itachi said "I can't believe you ran off like that." Kayura just kept sobbing into his shoulder. He could feel her small body tremble. "You could've gotten hurt you know. Thought you were smarter than that." "Well I have a knife in my backpack and one right here." She pulled out a little pocket knife from her bra. "You can put me down if you want." So Itachi put her down. Itachi wiped the tears in her eyes away.

"You didn't wait for my answer, Yura. I love you. I just never thought you would be okay with that. I was a little shocked is all." Kayura cried harder and Itachi wondered what he did. "I love you! I love you! I'll always be okay with that! I'll always be okay if you're there!" she cried aloud and curled her arms around him so tight he thought she was hurting herself (or him). After he got her to stop crying and after many loving kisses and hugs, Itachi brought her home.

At her door step she turned to him to say something. "On Thursday I have to go bring the sheep to the back pasture. Do you want to go there with me?" Itachi showed his clean white teeth in a smile that was just for her and said yes. So they'd see each other in two days.

so yeah, itachi is so friggin' OOC!! omg! kill me, please (not really, i have the rest of my life to live)


End file.
